The present invention relates to debugging, and more specifically, to a method and implementation to select breakpoints for cross-software layer debugging.
In today's environment, applications utilize a common architecture model including the presentation layer, the business logic layer, and the data access layer. The layer based architecture reduces the complexity of software development and allows the different layers to be coded in different programming languages. After the code has been developed, the code must be debugged to find and resolve defects that can prevent the correct operation of the computer software or a system.
Breakpoints can be set in a program code for debugging purposes. When a debugger reaches a breakpoint in the code it will temporarily suspend the execution of the program code. At this time, the program code can be examined to check the various states and positions to identify violations or bugs in the code. Breakpoints are used to facilitate the debugging process.